capxfandomcom-20200215-history
Plot Suggestions
A page for plot and character ideas. Character Ideas Please try and limit the amount of text for the bios MC♂/♀: Slightly aloof but a great strategist regardless. Antagonist Team Ideas Evil Trio: '''Rather than a team of villains, we have a small trio of named characters. These three are attempting to enter an ancient temple rumoured to hold vast power and endless riches. In order to get in, they need three keys, each of which can be found throughout the region in three extensive dungeons. The keys are guarded by the ghostwaifu trio. The evil trio lacks the power to go after these keys directly and are instead manipulating groups of people with more manpower into obtaining the ghost-waifu. Their plan is to sneak into the chambers and steal the three keys. The player first meets a member of the trio who is manipulating a tribe of natives who live near the Observatory. They are upset with the amount of development going on nearby and are being encouraged to use the water waifu to get their way. The player puts a stop to their plan by encouraging discussion and debate rather than violent action. The player next encounters a group of anarchistic bandits in the desert who are going after the desert waifu to gain some more respect after being laughed at in town. The player stops them and causes the group to disband. Again, the player realises that someone is manipulating this people. The third group is a development company in the rainforest that are being blocked by a group of eco-warriors. The construction group goes after the forest-waifu in order to convince the eco-warriors that nature is on their side. Again, the message is compromise. The player follows the evil trio to a temple where they use their keys to open the door. You fight them one after the other but just when it seems you stopped them opening an ancient tomb to rob the treasures, Ricardo (your rival) appears and opens the door for shits and giggles. He laughs and runs off. The player then has to fight Statue-Quetz who emerges to destroy anyone attempting to rob the graves. The tomb reseals after you catch him but can be entered post game. The legendary golems are used by the Evil Trio and clues to their location in the wild are found within the Ancient Tomb. '''Team Cyprus: The Team Leader (a medical botanist) is upset by the rate of deforestation, and wants to stop it, even if it means destroying cities. They want to gather all the plants in the world to protect their natural beauty and medical benefits. Team Ramet: (Ramet is a member of a clonal colony, anagram of MEART Project which in the real world created a semibiological computer adaptively learning) Full of amoral scientists and adventure archaeologists, this group of volunteers dress in full costume and forego their names in favor of Aztec-god derived ranked codenames. They believe that the idea of the Self causes all strife in the world and that Selfishness can be destroyed when there is no individual to unfairly prefer. A cult as much as a research group, they travel the region stealing three ancient pieces of a stone mask that in long ago times summoned from the Heavens (outer space) a God of Death (powerful ghostly pokemon). This mask was destroyed by the forgotten ancestors and entrusted to the equally shattered aspects of the God of Life (three powerful and closely linked ghostly pokemon representing the elements of sky, land, and sea from the spirit world) to prevent any calamity or abuse of power. Ramet has created Pokemon life artificially in the vein of Mewtwo in the forms of Man's greatest ages of achievement and uses them to achieve their ultimate end: to reform the mask, resummon the legend of the void, and use its powers to destroy the minds of every single person on Earth to reform into a gestalt hivemind and achieve their dream of peace at the cost of individual consciousness. In the end you may decide to side with them or against them at the last moments -- but only if you capture the Big Boss Space Ghost. Very similar to Curiosus, but likely colder and more clear about the Spirit World and what they want to do with it. Team Aztecia: they gather all the gold in the region, and by the end of the game prices inflate due to the low amount of p available (So a potion would be like 600 instead of 200 or something). This mass collection of gold they have summons a dragon (since they love gold) and you have to defeat it before it destroys the towns/region. When you calm it, you A) Put them in the slammer. B) They regret their decision and decide to return the gold to make sure no more dragons show up. Team Chronos: 'In the past, humans lived in perfect harmony with nature and pokemon, that harmony was broken by the advent of technology. Team Chronos wants to stop the advancement of technology and return humans to the ways of the ancient civilizations that scatter the land as ruins. '''The Corrupt Pokemon League and Secret Police Team (no name as of yet): '''Corrupt governments taking advantages of citizens and having mutually beneficial relationships with criminal groups is a problem in many Central and South American nations. This idea would play off that, with a corrupt and powerful pokemon league (which would basically function as our real world governments do) that recently became especially malicious do to the ascension of a new champion. This champion's identity is hidden. However, after his ascension, he put in place exploitative policies which could include laws that favor the rich, possibly starting an unpopular war, or allowing criminal groups to traffick stolen pokemon. Not only that, but to keep the people in line, a secret police organization has been implemented. Gym leaders are either in on the corruption and benefit from it, or resent it but cannot do anything about it, or are ignorant of the corruption and exploitation, and act as political figureheads, with the secret police holding the true power. The head of the elite four would be kept ignorant of this corruption, for instance, and believe the police are genuinely for the good of the people. Keep in mind that the champion himself is unknown. Do to the people's difficult lot, our protagonist sets out to usurp the champion and create a more fair society. But the road will not be easy, and along the way he/she will have to deal with political intrigue, violent rebellions, etc. The question of the Champion's identity will be played with througout the game. Is there a Champion, or did the elite four just consolidate power? Is it the stern and cruel leader of the secret police? Throughout the game, there will be numerous clues that suggest the champion is actually your first professor, as well, suddenly turning your relationship with him into a very contentious one. Finally, the player will have a "rival", who is more of an ally (possibly the protagonist's cousin), and is very helpful to our protoganist on his journey. He is obviously an extremely skilled trainer, but keeps his skil level low when battling the protagonist to test the protagonist. However, when the protagonist finally arrives before the champion, it is revealed that your close friend has been the dictator you set out to usurp all along. This would help to bring some modern day social commentary into the scene as we also play with traditional South American culture, such as the Mayans, Aztecs, etc. 'Team Curiosus (?): ' The team is a team of scientists, interested in finding out as much as they can without necessarily following laws (think of Akuroma's ideals/morals applied to a group). They aren't necessarily evil, just curious and don't want to be held back by the thoughts of society/law (obviously we will need to avoid the completely heartless for science! attitude, it's a bit cliched. They might just operate on different morals than most. They're relatively friendly or uncaring people, depending on the person (again, think a bit of Akuroma), they just won't allow interference. They'll like you, but won't hesitate to stop you if you're going to try and stop them.). There is a spirit world they found with vast stores of knowledge according to some ancient texts and they are interested both in the knowledge held there and the spirit guardian that guards it. However, in order to gain access to this spirit world, they need to harness the power of one of the other two legendaries. That is undesirable, as opening the door to the spirit world could have many unforeseen consequences, and the locals and the pokemon definitely would not like their legendaries to be captured and forced into breaking open into that "sacred realm" (?). Perhaps the legendaries have to do with sun and rain (a life and death trio? Would fit with the spirit trio) and that would also cause problems with the weather. Obviously, you are the one to stop them. Either they succeed in opening the door, but were unprepared for the spirit/death legendary and are forced out by it, or you stop them before they open the door. Although that could cause problems with obtaining that legendary. The legendary golems could be created by them for the purpose of a) a powerhouse to rely upon, and b) to help deal with the legendary pokemon. Since I don't think actually creating pokemon would be plausible, perhaps they've harnessed some sort of spirit pokemon to help make it an actual pokemon and not just an empty shell. We could delve into animating them with the legendary elemental waifus, but if we want to keep legendary interaction to a minimum then they could just be animated with "spirit energy" (ugh). The main difference between Team Ramet and Team Curiosus is their general attitude and goals - they basically seek knowledge without the side goal of controlling the legendaries for their own purposes (taking over the world, et cetera). The spirit world is also a very new and experimental place, something that they don't know much about aside from ancient texts. 'B.R.A.Z.I.L: An allusion to the members of the Nazi party who fled to South America after World War Two. The remnants of a dissolved totalitarian government, (team, project) Brazil are led by a Mengele like scientist, who uses a small but well funded group to revive his old regime. Brazil believe in pokemon supremacy, utilising eugenics and cruel genetic engineering to create artificially enhanced pokemon which can be used to overthrow the decentralised and peaceful region of Uroboros. Brazil are using the unique ecosystem of the region to further their pokemon development and overall goal of cloning and completing the perfect specimens which were under development during their time in power. While not a large organisation, Brazil are well organised and already have enhanced/engineered pokemon at their disposal as well as considerable financial wealth and influence due to certain members standing (gym leaders, mining, forestry?) and currency/technology from the old country. They are involved in a number of shady dealing throughout the region, aquiring pokemon (often from trainers), raw materials and unique chemicals etc from the local flora. Ricardo opposes Brazil because he believes that pokemon become strong through training and hardship, not cruel engineering whereas the protagonist opposes them on the grounds that pokemon are not to be subjugated and weaponised, rather respected and treated with kindness. Ricardo however must come to terms with the fact that his own father is a founding member of Brazil, and his own starter pokemon was in fact, enhanced. This plot plays homage to the novel "The Boys from Brazil " by Ira Levin, in which Josef Mengele and a number of the remaining Nazi's get up to similar schemes while in hiding in South America. Further references can and should be made - preferably in good taste, no need for overt Nazi imagery, holocaust etc but a chance for education and warning about these kind of extreme views. Also a reasonable motivation for the usual "get strong pokemon; take over world" angle. 'Team Destinos' Team Destinos is a team who's goals is to force an apocalyptic event at the end of an ancient calendar, so as to allow them to rebuild civilization in their own views. In order to keep people from being suspicious of their plans and stay on the down-low, they've infiltrated the League, with the last four Gym Leaders being powerful members of the organization. However, the protagonists discover them by chance, and race to collect all of the region's badges and reach the base, which is being blocked off by a giant statue, the key to moving it only being obtained after the eigth badge. The Protagonist defeats the leader, only to discover a shocking fact when he reaches Codan Valley, the Urobos League location: The REAL leader of Team Destinos has been working out of the Valley, and the Elite Four are the admin you've been fighting the entire game. However, by the time you reach the leader, he's already started the event, and he won't tell the protagonist how to stop it until he's defeated. Once the leader is defeated, he opens the door to his secret chamber, where the machines being used to cause the event are stationed. After you destroy them, you're hailed as a hero, and thus ends the story. In the post game, however, Team Destinos has a few memebers that just won't quit, and they've taken over an island off the coast of the region, using it as a new base to restart their plans. The protags go there to nip it in the bud before it advances. With Destinos now defeated, there is now a REAL Elite Four and Champion waiting to be beaten. Team Sprout, Team Bloom, and Team Flower Welcome to Urobos, a beautiful diverse region once known for its peaceful life is slowly being torn and divided as two teams begin to move throughout the region under their self titles of 'procetors' with devine knowledge from the gods. *'Team Sprout'; Team Sprout believes in bringing back the old ways of the once peaceful Uronine Civilization as well as pleasing the gods by any means necessary. While they may seem as peaceful as their cause, they intend on destroying the region and continuing from wence their ancestors stopped. Sacrifice for the greater gain is the philosophy they live by and with their Knowledgable Chief Nicolas, they'll capture the legendary golems and use them to make their goals a reality. *'Team Bloom'; Team Bloom believes in expanding and conquering the weak. While it may seem as if they've strayed from the ways of the Uronine to the naked eye, they show that they are more than proud of their ancestors and live up to their ways. As for their plans, they'll start by forcing the Uronine ways on to not just the native folk who may not accept their truth but expand and force it on foreigners as well. If one goes against them, it's a mean to be expunged from their perfect society. An ugly dent in the road is not acceptable is what they shout proudly as they follow behind their Wise Leader Elena towards capturing the legendary spirits and conquering all in their path. *'Team Flower'; A Team created at the last minute consisting of the professor and gym leaders to stop Team Bloom and Team Sprout. It's revealed that the professor, Nicolas, and Elena were once friends with different beliefs. Nicolas and Elena always argued about the past and future of the once great Uronine Civilization, which often caused fights to break out between the two but with the professors kindness, he taught them to only focus on the now and live life peacefully and happily. At some point, they each went seperate ways and have found themselves at their current path but even now, the professor believes they can be saved and together can bring peace to Urobros while teaching the region the ways of the Uronine Civilization. With the help of the gym leaders, the professor intends to call forth the Quetzalcoatl god and put an end to it all. Each Team believes that their way is the only way and that the other is wrong thus their fighting and qual is slowly divinding the citizens of the region. With the help of The Team, is there any possible way the protagonist can show these two opposites that they're right and wrong in their own way and bring peace back to the region. *'The SOCALISMO' For years south america suffered greatly becouse of extreme reformist. So the evil team can be based on extreme socialism which tries to make pokemon battles gaining no money. Because they think every pokemon is equal regardless of their battle talents or trainer talents. Their ideal is even on losing side battlers must shared or never give each other money. And they are against the gyms and elite four becouse it makes discrimination between humans and pokemon. So all the active pokemon battles should stop. They try to awaken an ancient pokemon for beating all champions and rule the region with an iron hand. *'Aztecians' *A group trying to bring back the old ways of rituals and pokemon sacrifice to appease the pokegods. Want to release the legendary ancient pokemon and submit to it as in the old days. Believe the old ways are best, and are rivals of the conquistadors. *'Conquistadors' *A group trying to bring civilization into the wild parts of Urobos. They claim their goals are for humanitary and pokemon benefit alike, and to spread the boons of cleanliness and order. However, the boss is also looking for the legendary pokemon and treasure; his morals are corrupt. His soldiers cannot see it, but the rival head Shaman on the Aztecians can. Believe the new ways are best. When the protag comes into contact with these two groups, he/she shows them and the legendary pokemon that what matters is the now. Team Raiders: A group of rogues who steal from ancient tombs using their pokemon to disturb ancient artifacts and sell them for unreasonable amounts of money on the black market. The mysterious leader of the Tomb Raiders is an old museum curator who you meet in the beggining of the game. At this time you are unaware of him as the leader of the bad guys, but at the end of the game when his tomb raiders accidentaly unearth a giant dragon statue from space, you find out his identity and battle him. TEAM OVERSIGHT and TEAM NOCTURNE Team Oversight: We don't know if Team Oversight are nefarious or benevolent until after the elite four fight ( of whom two are the Master trainers/leaders of Team Oversight), but they have high tech data mining sites all over the world profiling every person possible. Their goal with the data mining is to find the perfect psychological profile for the End Game. They are secretive and have been able to keep their name out of even the most in the know mouth. If you know about them you are either one of them or from Team Nocturne. They are like the Men In Black, even if they are right in front of you, you would never know. Team Nocturne: The counterweight to Team Oversight. They Strongly disapprove of the Data minning that Oversight is doing and stage attacks on their centers all over the world. However they are well aware of the damage they could cause to themselves and the rest of the world if they revealed the people behind Oversight and what they are working towards. They rely more on guerrilla tactics but have just enough technological might to stand with Oversight toe-to-toe. One of these teams has contracted Ricardo to keep an eye on the MC and do whatever it takes to prevent them from reaching the Elite four. Also maybe Sequoia and the good ol Prof. are connected to them somehow. Maybe neutral parties? Or maybe members. 'The Seosk Tribe and the Urobos Inquisition' Seosk Tribe The Seosk Tribe is a long-standing native tribe in the region of Urobos. In the past, the Seosks were very aggressive towards the modern people and stirred up trouble often in the cities and towns. Then, the war-mongering tribe leader, Ahote, died due to unknown reasons and the Shaman (The Grass/Ghost gym leader) was elected to lead the tribe. He taught his peaceful ways to the inhabitants and encouraged isolationism as much as possible from the modernization of the world. Years later, the Shaman decided to travel the region and become a gym leader in the deep forest so he appoints his trusted advisor, Tal-Tal, as tribe leader and has been ever since. They are avid worshippers of Arceus or The Main Legendary of Gen /vp/ (Depending on the finalized plot) Urobos Inquisition The Urobos Inquisition is an organization that wants to forcefully change the region's main religion. They are avid worshippers of Arecus or The Main Legendary of Gen /vp/. Their leader, Castle, is an insightful philosopher that heavily believes in the Manifest Destiny, meaning their god has destined its followers to spread the religion to most parts of the world. Therefore, he plans on spreading their religion throughout the Urobos region. Depending on the plot...: The Urobos Inquisition and the Seosk Tribe Believe in the Same God (Arecus): The Urobos Inquisition will quietly persuade the Seosk Tribe to be in good terms with them and resume their aggressive ways against the modern people. Once the protagonist defeated the tribal leader, he will state his story and why they are suddenly diverging from their peaceful ways. After the story, one of the Admins of the Urobos Inquisition will enter and state the reason why the organization exists. They will then proceed to hijack the radio station in the Industrial City (they indirectly reference a certain evil team that failed to do a similar task) and use The Main Legendary of Gen /vp/ against people of Urobos to convert the citizens to the religion of Arecus. By doing this, the people will think that believing a god that intentionally attacks its own believers is bad news and will convert to Arceus. The protagonist must stop the organization before they do any harm. The Urobos Inquisition and the Seosk Tribe Believe in the Same God (Gen /vp/ Legendary): Same as above, except the Urobos Inquisition will use the Gen /vp/ Legendary against the people to forcibly convert them to the Gen /vp/ Legendary religion. The Urobos Inquisition Believes in Arceus While the Seosk Believe in the Gen /vp/ Legendary: The Inquisition will quietly kidnap most of the Seosks. Soon, reports will rise that the Seosk suddenly disappeared and the Prof. will ask you to look into this matter by talking to the only tribe member that was not taken. From the information, it appears that the Inquisition (note that they do not know that the Inquisition took the Tribe or exists yet) took them to a solitary island with a cave. The protangonist will battle his way through the cave against wild pokemon (NOT grunts) and repels will NOT work (The vents in the cave ventilates the repel scent). Once they let the Tribe out of their holdings, one of the Admins of the Inquisition will appear and state why they exist. Then, he will battle the protagonist. From there on, they will perform the same events like the above plot situations (Hijack tower, use Gen /vp/ Legendary against people to convert to religion of Inquisition, protagonist tries to stop them). The Urobos Inquisition Believes in Gen /vp/ Legendary and The Seosks Believe in Arceus: Same as above plot situation NOTES: ''' The people of Urobos will always believe in the opposite religion as the Inquisition (ie. Inquisition believes in Arceus, then people believes in Gen /vp/ Legendary and vice-versa) There will absolutely be no hints or foreshadowing, subtle or not, about the existance of the Urobos Inquisition before they are introduced. The city of /vp/ will vote which plot situation they prefer to have in the game through survey (if, or course, Urobos Inquisition gets voted as the antagonist team of choice.) '''Urobos Inquistion Motto: No One Expects the Urobos Inquisition P.s. are we supposed to sign these things? Ive never been compelled to help out on a wiki b4. T3chnicality @(^.^)@